Talk:Carmine Dobsonfly
Post 6/21/10 Update With the level cap now gone, these can be soloed with relative ease. Just did as MNK75/DNC37. Aero2 did roughly 33dmg when it landed, normal attacks hit between 12-30ish. Got Sallet on 2nd fly, then invited the other campers (as to not be a dbag...) All told: 8 Bandanas, 1 Ring, 1 Sallet. HP went orange a couple times, but I wasn't really spamming cures either. I'd recommend /dnc just because of their numbers and the likelihood that you'll need some curing along the way... --Brewtus 00:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Solo'd as THF68/DNC34. Aero 2's did 32 dmg. Normal attacks from 12-47. Got Dobson Headband on the first fly. Voyager Sallet on the 3rd fly. Jaeger Ring on the 8th fly. Started the fight with 300 tp, had to 2 hr at around 150 hp, and I think that's what kept me alive long enough to buff back to full hp. Never dropped below 150 TP until end of the fight to WS last fly. Fairly easy fight if you be patient and not panic... Drukenstyle 14:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Extremely easy solo 70RDM/WAR, with phalanx up I never took more than single digit damage. Got all 3 drops, bandana on 1st, ring on 3rd, sallet on 9th. Pre 6/21/10 Update :*Killable by: 12 characters at level 40 (level capped area), with 3+ Black Mage or Bard for crowd control; it can be done with less, using three Summoners with Astral Flow for fast kills. For best results a party of 5 summoners and a thief all with 2 hours ready is used, with thief using perfect dodge and pulling the dobsonflies and all the summoners using Shiva's Diamond Dust for an instant Chain 9. Also possible with 3+ Beastmasters using 2 hour Hawker pets, with at least a Black Mage and White Mage for crowd control and support. :*CAN be killed by a balanced party of 6. However, it is highly recommended, that you have a friend or mule outside the party who can Raise, because you WILL wipe by the time you kill 1 or 2 flies. Have your friend or mule Raise after every wipe, wait till unweaken, fully rest, go after more flies, wipe, then repeat. Keep doing this as it gets progressively easier and you'll eventually kill all 10 flies. Also, it's recommended to pull the flies to where the stable displacement is to avoid aggro of the Atomic Clusters and the Flamedrake. :*If using the SMN Astral Flow method, be sure to delegate who in your group gets which drops in which priority. Since the bandanas are almost 100% guaranteed, your treasure pool may overflow and start giving items to random people. Set an order of who lots on first, second, third, etc. drops to make sure the right people get the right loot. Testimonials After several attemps, I can say we did our best on 3xSMN (one being lvl.38), 1xTHF and a RDM (dual boxed by one of the SMN). Everyone should bring RR, Yagudo Drinks and Hi-Ethers/Pro-Ethers. The problem about camping this NM is the long trip to it, but it's usually up. The last fly is counted as ToD, so gotta kill them all to get ToD. SMN all worked synchronized, using Yagudo Drink, then Shiva followed by Astral Flow. Then THF uses Perfect Dodge and pull a fly. Once they all gather the 3 SMN Diamond Dust them, which should kill several of them. After Diamond Dust, all SMN must zone to lose hate, while the THF stays to die and buy some time for recast. Use Hi-Ethers till you get about 90 MP again, wait for recast and do another volley of Diamond Dust quickly before they spread out again. If there's leftovers you can kill them. We had 1 left over and killed it easily using Ramuh and 2 Diabolos. On the runs I did: 1st: Dropped 2 Rings (Killed 7 flys that were up) 2nd: Dropped 3 Rings and a Voyager Sallet (Killed 6) 3rd: Dropped 3 Voyager Sallets (Killed all 10) --Lisamarie 02:56, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Theories For anyone who wants to calculate these flies' levels: As a level 39 summoner in a party of five, I got either 217 or 244 exp on chains 5 through 9. ---- (base * level_modifier * player_share * monster_bonus, per_monster_cap) * chain_bonus * experience_bonus * pet_penalty = exp plug known values in gets: (base * (6700 / 6800) * .37 * 1, <=200) * 1.5 * 1 * 1 = 244 6,700 / 6,800 (exp for lvl 39, and 40) (base * (6700 / 6800) * .37, <=200) * 1.5 = 244 (base * (6700 ／ 6800) * .37, <=200) * 1.5／1.5 = 244 ／ 1.5 (244/1.5=162.67 →162) (base * (6700／6800) * .37／.37, <=200) = 162 ／.37(162/.37 = 437.83 → 437) (base * (67 ／ 68)／(67/68) ) = 437／(67/68) = 443.52 → 443 base = 443 450 base exp is 6 lvls higher (443 isn't a posisble value, seems like i made a minor mistake, which i can't seem to find), assuming that thats right, they would be lvl 44-45 (only 2 different exp's would mean only 1 lvl difference, and since i did the higher exp, the other amount would be 1 lvl lower) if anyone wants, please check over my math ^^ anyway, im going to put the lvl up with a verification tag.^^ btw, tag doesn't seem to work >>< Rog 21:14, 4 July 2007 (CDT) ---- Dobson Bandana - Not a 100% drop? I was going to check out this NM with my LS friends, and when we got there, we found that there were 2 people duoing all 10 flies using the 'zombie' method (indefinite reps of reraise > attack > death -_-;). I stayed and watched for a while, and later on, they had to leave with 1 fly remaining (and possibly untouched, only aggroed by link - they never used AoE) because one of them ran out of Reraise. Then they simply left, so I called my LS again and we killed the last remaining fly, which dropped nothing. We did receive the experience points, but no items, so it seems that the Bandana isn't a 100% drop, but perhaps it's just ridiculously high. OR, could it be that it refused to drop because we did not initiate the fight? Please discuss on, if you're interested. --Ngrmile 15:30, 17 December 2007 (UTC) i've killed 6 before using the same method, and we got 1-2 hats iirc. -- 06:25, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Its definitely not a 100% drop. 3 time snow I've seen it not drop. Interestingly, both times the sallet dropped the bandanna did not. 2 sallet so far, and 1 fly dropped nothing. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 22:35, 8 March 2008 (UTC) I killed these flies and all i got was one bandana on the first kill, no sallet and no ring. i know it isn't a 100% though. -- 6 September 2010 :It's true the bandanna is not a 100% drop, HOWEVER, equipable items that are Rare will NOT SHOW AS DROPPING if everyone in the party has the item(or if you're solo and already have it). Be warned that this is skewing your results, meaning every kill after you got your bandanna is meaningless because you have no idea if the bandanna would have actually dropped or not. --Jawat 02:31, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Red Mage Why are they listed as being RDM...? --ImperialPanda 18:14, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Because they cast Haste and Aero II... 22:19, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Soloing your own Ring/Sallet Because of the lifting of the level cap, soloing on your own is extremely possible 60+. I just got my Sallet/Ring drop on the second fly using a 63THF with 173 evasion skill (wasnt even capped), and about +60 in evasion gear. Store TP from the cluster/Flamedrake, try to fight the fly farthest away from the others. Start the fight with Sneak Attack >> Dancing Edge, then use bloody bolts to knock off the first fly quickly. Soon, 9 more will be spamming you. If you are subbing NIN, dont bother recasting utsusemi, as it will be interrupted/negated by slowga. Just focus on recovering your HP via bloody bolts, and if you are subbing DNC, with sambas and waltzes. After killing the 2nd fly (which dropped the ring/sallet), I still had 900+ HP as a Galka THF63 (started with 1100), as the Nukes from AeroII, Slowga, Cursed Sphere, and the attacks were doing minimal damage. In fact, I hardly ever got hit with a physical attack from those flies; they appear to have really poor accuracy for anyone 60+. If you don't have a group for this, I would recommend bringing a RR scroll, sub DNC, store TP, and get to work on the NMs. You'll eventually claw through the fight, though it may be a close fight depending on your skill/gear build. Just tried this as a 70THF/35DNC, about 45+evasion and almost capped evasion/dagger. I think possibly my downfall was wasting all my TP at the start on a SA Dancing Edge. I only managed 3 flies before dieing. That included using my 2 hour. The first fly was dead after ws + 2 hits. I was getting hit quite alot, not sure why I was getting beat on so badly given my stats. Slow never landed and aero was only doing 30-40 dmg but 9 spamming adds up when you include the dmg from physical hits as well. Taru though so only had 943hp to begin with. If your doing this, dont open with wasting your TP on Dancing Edge is all I would say. A plain old SA should suffice. Luckily I had managed to get all 3 drops from the first 2 flies --Jingledong 19:51, May 22, 2012 (UTC)